Which as they kiss, consume
by FireAndPowder
Summary: Ryoma Fuji love story add in the yakuza and and a few tragic events and you get a concoction that could best even the strongest Inui Juice. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_*Just a short note. I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters. If they do not appear in the Prince of Tennis then I created them and they are mine. This is my first story and I hope you like it. :) Enjoy, and have fun reading...also if you don't like BL then you may not want to read. ;)*_

Ryoma yawned, pushing the cap further over his eyes he proceeded to fall asleep under the shade of the tree that offered little compensation from the heat of the summer.

"Oi, ochibi wake up your gonna be late for practice -Nya!" Kikumaru yelled as he ran past the napping boy to meet Oishi at the door of the locker room, throwing himself on his best friend they laughed as they entered the room to change for practice. Ryoma replied with a soft snore unaware of Kikumaru's warning he continued to sleep serenely.

"Echizen!" Ryoma groaned, slowly sitting up he straightened his hat before looking up with groggy eyes; the image of his captain suddenly snapped into focus. "Are you planning on joining us for practice?" he asked rhetorically as Ryoma jumped up grabbing his bag and running for the changing room; imagining the 50 laps Tezuka would give him if he were late. Yanking the door open he narrowly missed running face first into Fuji who had been about to leave the room. "Hmm, your reflexes have quickened." Fuji noted with a smile as he stepped back to allow his kohai to enter and change quickly for practice.

Dropping his bag Ryoma threw off his blazer and began to remove his undershirt that stuck to his body from his sweat in the summer heat. Stopping midway he glanced to his left to see Fuji still standing near the door staring at him with his icy blue eyes open. Feeling heat rise to his face he blushed at the look in Fuji's eyes, which only became more intense at Ryoma's innocent reaction. They both turned to see Inui walking from the shower area with his notebook in hand scribbling furiously. "Ii data," he stated as he walked past Fuji and Ryoma to the door. Opening the door he paused, "Tezuka has decided that anyone late to practice will have to drink my new Special Deluxe Inui Juice."

"Sa, Echizen, knowing Inui's drinks you'll be out for the rest of practice and I'll miss the chance to finally finish our match." Stated Fuji, closing his eyes and following Inui out to the courts. Paling from the thought of drinking anymore of those horrible concoctions, Ryoma threw off his school uniform and adorned his tennis uniform that distinguished him as a Seigaku regular. Grabbing his tennis racket he ran for the courts, completely dismissing the swarm of thoughts that had entered into his mind at Fuji's curious attention.

Running into the courts, Ryoma slowed to a walk as he joined the rest of the regulars for a pre-practice meeting with Tezuka Buchou and Ryuzaki Sensei. "Aa, Echizen! I thought you'd be late for sure; napping under the tree." Momo said smiling as he teasingly nudged his friend who came to stand beside him. "Yeah, I'll remember your kindness in warning me about being late for practice on the courts; Senpai." Said Ryoma smirking as he pulled his hat lower. "Ffffsssshhh, quiet Tezuka Buchou is about to talk." Came a voice behind them. Opening his mouth to retort and likely get in a fight with the team's resident viper, Kaidoh, Momo was interrupted by Tezuka.

"Alright, listen up." Stated Tezuka as he looked around at the other regulars. "We will be doing doubles pairings for the entire regulars today. Inui will call out your pairings and court number. Doubles two is our weakest area on the court. I expect all of you to take this practice seriously and put your best efforts forward." Turning to look at Inui, Tezuka nodded giving him the okay to take over from there.

"Also, those who lose will be drinking my new Special Deluxe Inui Juice." Inui said, light glinting off of his glasses his lips formed into a smile as the annoyed looks from everyone except Kikumaru and Oishi about having to play doubles changed into ones of dread and determination. "Now, I will announce the pairs."

Ryoma walked over to court three with his racket over shoulder. "Sa, let's play a good game Echizen." "Ouis," said Ryoma walking to stand towards the front of the net bending slightly as he shuffled his body weight from one foot to the other in anticipation of Fuji's serve. **"Fuji Echizen pair vs. Kawamura Momoshiro pair, one set match, Fuji Echizen pair to Serve"**

Fuji stood at the serving line, his attention captured by the boy standing in front of the net, clearly serious about the match not wanting to drink the new Inui Juice. Fuji smiled at that and bounced the tennis ball, preparing to serve. Ryoma was swaying pumping himself up and warming his muscles, his baggy shorts swaying with his movements accentuated his small deceivingly muscular frame. He tossed the ball into the air and hit towards his opponents. "Fault!" said the announcer as the ball rolled back from hitting the net.

Ryoma stopped bouncing and to the sound of surprised murmurs from the on-looking freshmen and a few regulars who's matches hadn't started yet, looked back at Fuji. "Sorry about that, Echizen kun." Said Fuji as he bounced the ball to prepare for a second attempt. Ryoma remained silent, letting his sempai concentrate as he turned back around for the net. Continuing his movement back and forth he felt the ball whiz past him missing his head by a few millimeters before it hit the net again. "Double fault, 0-15."

This time Ryoma turned and glared at Fuji "Mo, Fuji Senpai stop playing around." Chastised Ryoma as he turned back around and waited for the serve for the third time. Fuji wiped the sweat off his brow and tuned out the murmurs surrounding him. Bouncing the ball once he tossed it into the air serving it across the court and into their opponent's court. 'Finally' he thought as he prepared himself for the rest of the match.

"Allow me, Inui Sempai." Stated Ryoma taking the Inui Juice from the data player he turned and handed it to a visually distressed Momo Sempai. Momo audibly gulped as he took the new Special Deluxe Inui Juice from a smiling Ryoma. "I told you I would get you back for your help earlier, Sempai." Said Ryoma drawing out the honorific he smiled as he watched his friend run for the water fountains before passing out just before reaching the outside of the courts.

Ryoma turned to get his bag from the side of the court where he saw Fuji placing his own racket in his bag and heading for the fountains. Fuji had struggled throughout the match, missing shots he should have made not to mention the two faults at the beginning of the match causing the score to end in a 7-6 win. Following his line of sight Inui continued to write more in his notebook chuckling to himself as he left to watch the rest of the matches. Grabbing his bag Ryoma headed for the water fountains to cool off as the sun bared down on him

Reaching the water fountains he saw Fuji washing his face from the water streaming out of one of the faucets. Walking past him he grabbed a towel from his bag and turned on the water two down from the one Fuji was using. Placing his head under the fountain he let the water cool his sweat-drenched body as he contemplated Fuji Sempai's strange behavior during the match. Despite cooling himself down he began to blush as he remembered that Fuji's strange behavior had begun before they had arrived on the court; remembering his gaze from when he had been changing for practice. 'Get ahold of yourself, Ryoma' he chided himself as turned off the water and straightened back up closing his eyes he felt the cool water drip down his body. 'Fuji was probably just off his game since he had wanted to finish our match that keeps getting postponed;' he smiled to himself chuckling a little at the tingle of anticipation he always got when he thought of playing against Fuji.

Fuji watched as Ryoma walked past him to one of the other faucets and placed his head under it, cooling off. Lifting his head he continued to stare at his kohai as he took a few drinks of water then turned off the faucet and reached for his towel. He watched as Ryoma stood, eyes closed, as he let the water slide down his body. Taking a few involuntary steps forward he licked his lips as he watched the water cling to Ryoma's neck. Hearing a chuckle he looked up to see the boy's face breaking out in a smile as he lost himself in whatever thought that had captured his attention so completely. Fuji felt a surge of jealousy at whatever it was that had allowed Ryoma to show such a face so defenselessly.

Opening his eyes Ryoma turned to glance at Fuji his signature phrase on the tip of his tongue as he thought about the match that was clearly on both his and his Sempai's mind. "Mada…" Pausing in surprise Ryoma stopped mid sentence as his breath caught in his throat. Instead of standing where Ryoma had thought he was he found himself face to face with his Sempai, icy blue eyes barely an inch from his own. Fuji leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryoma's that were still open in shock. A few seconds passed before he parted slowly from Ryoma's completely red face. "Mada mada dane." Said Fuji smiling as he turned and walked away in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Yay!Second chapter! LOL Thanks to everyone who has read up to here and liked my story. I hope to have my next update in a week but school starts again which means three weeks of finals, so no promises. :( Okay, so once again I do not own the characters that also appear in Prince of Tennis. If there are characters that do not appear in Prince of Tennis then I made them up unless otherwise stated so they do belong to me :) I hope you enjoy, have fun reading ;) *_

Ryoma stood dazedly in front of the water fountain. Slowly raising his hand to his lips he turned a darker shade of red as he started to come out of his shock. 'Fuji…just…' he thought as he leaned against the fountain. 'What the hell was that for…and what's up with my reaction.' his body shook as he tried to settle his breathing. "Echizen, are you all right?" Oishi asked seeing the shocked look on Ryoma's face. Ryoma's shock turned quickly into embarrassment as he collected his stuff and walked past the vice-captain. "I'm fine, it's hot out here. I'm going to get a Ponta." He stated as he walked away from the fountains and a concerned looking Oishi.

Ryoma dug into his bag for some change and placed it into the vending machine. 'Maybe he just did it as a joke,' he thought as he pushed the button for Grape Ponta. Pain shot through him at the thought of the older boy kissing him as a joke; he frowned as he bent down to retrieve the Ponta the vending machine shot out. 'Sure, the kiss bothered me, not only is he a guy he's also my sempai, I don't understand what I did that would make him do that. But still, it's not like it felt bad… I was just shocked I guess.' He thought, once again blushing as he opened his Ponta. Drinking it all he removed the can from his lips as he took in a long breath before throwing the can in the trash eight feet from him. Reaching for his wallet he planned to get another Ponta when he realized he was out of money.

"Oi, brat" Ryoma heard over his shoulder. Turning around his saw his Uncle and two other guys walking toward him. "Still drinking that nasty stuff?" he asked smilingly as he stopped to stand in front of his cute little nephew. Ryoma smiled at his uncle who he hadn't seen since he had left for Japan. "We all know your taste is questionable old man." Said Ryoma affectionately as his uncle scooped him up in a hug. Putting him down his uncle asked if he wanted a ride home. "Ouis…" replied Ryoma as he turned to grab his bag.

Seeing his nephew zip up his bag he asked, "Weren't you getting a Ponta?" "It's on you, Uncle," said Ryoma smiling up at his now laughing uncle. "Is that so?" he said as he reached in his pocket and paid for two Ponta knowing they wouldn't go to waste with Ryoma. Taking the Ponta he touched the cold beverage against the side of Ryoma's face, eliciting a glare from his young nephew who was walking beside him. Taking the drink from his uncle he took a long swig before stopping, "Let me get my stuff, stay here." Said Ryoma by way of explanation before opening the door to the changing room.

Fuji sighed, leaning his head against his locker he internally chastised himself for losing control like that. His match could have been easily written off by some excuse but kissing Ryoma was something he wouldn't be able to clear up so easily. 'Still, though I shouldn't have done it like that, he didn't seem to hate it…" He thought, allowing himself to hope. He knew the boy had to have some idea of his intentions, despite his best efforts at secrecy he realized that Ryoma had caught him looking at him quite a few times in the past few weeks. The heat he knew was held in his eyes made him hope that Ryoma was at least aware of his intentions and if that was the case since he had not seemed to hate the kiss…maybe, just maybe, there could be something between them. Grabbing his shirt he put it on before turning to zip up his bag and head to the door. Though he felt his new found hope flickering inside him, he was glad Tezuka had decided to end the practice after the doubles matches due to the heat. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, and he didn't want to put anymore onto Ryoma's shoulders then he already had today.

Opening the door he struggled to hide his shock as Ryoma, once again narrowly missed running into him. Seeing Ryoma he hoped he had been more successful hiding his shock then his kohai. Ryoma was completely red, looking at the ground he managed to stammer "F-Fuji S-Sempai" before taking a few steps back to let him pass. 'Kawaii' he thought, as he stood there staring at his obviously embarrassed kohai. "Sa, Ryoma." He said smiling "We've got to stop meeting like this." Chuckling as he saw Ryoma turn an even darker shade of red he moved out of the locker room as Ryoma nearly tripped over himself to get into the room and out of Fuji's sight.

Hearing the door close behind him he chuckled again as he recalled the look on Ryoma's face. 'Yes, there is definitely still hope.' He thought as he looked up to see three men in suits staring at him. Placing the mask back on his face that only Ryoma could crack so easily, he looked at the men who were clearly sizing him up and decided he could return the favor. All of them were clearly foreign the one in the middle obviously the dominant of the three. They were all wearing suits, the one in the middle wearing a slightly lighter color then his companions, 'No' he thought, noting the slight bulge under the suit jackets of the two other men, 'bodyguards.'

"You know my nephew." Stated the one in the middle. 'Aa, American,' he noted recalling that Ryoma's mother was also American. "What's your relationship with him?" directed Ryoma's uncle after failing to get a response from the boy. "Hmm…I wonder." Stated Fuji in perfect English. "I believe it is customary even in America to introduce yourself before speaking with a stranger." Noted Fuji, maintaining the same smile he always wore to hide what he was thinking. Wearing a full suit in this heat was strange enough, even for a businessman, but what bothered him most was why Ryoma's Uncle needed two armed men at his side. He didn't like the idea that anything involving guns would be anywhere near his beloved kohai.

Ryoma's uncle snorted at the boy's reaction, "Cheeky brat." He said, laughing. "You can call me Uncle, everyone else does." He stated plainly at which Fuji raised his eyebrows in surprise at the adult's casual reply. "And who might you be?" he asked. "Fuji Syuusuke."

Ryoma grabbed at the clothing over his chest. Heart beating wildly, he struggled to calm his breathing. He knew his face was completely red and continued to draw long, deep breaths, until he felt his heart rate slow down to a semi-manageable level. The shock of almost literally running into Fuji for the second time again today, especially after what Fuji had done earlier, had really caught him off guard. He had thought that he had done something to anger his sempai to cause him to pull a prank like that on him early, but his reaction when running into him hadn't seemed that way. Had he read Fuji intentions completely incorrectly? If he hadn't done it has a joke…No,' he thought shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't want to think about that.

Grabbing the rest of his things he walked for the door determined not to think about Fuji for the rest of the day. 'Tomorrow's another day,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I'll be able to figure it out tomorrow but for now I just need to calm down.' Opening the door he stopped to stare incredulously at the scene in front of him. Fuji was standing a little in front of him to his left, glaring at his uncle who was staring at Fuji with equal amounts of cold assessment. Pulling his cap lower over his eyes he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked between the two groups and past Fuji without saying anything. He had already decided to clear his head, and if that meant he had to ignore everyone for now, he would do so gladly.

"Aa, Ryoma" his uncle called in surprise as his nephew walked past completely ignoring him. Looking back at the boy standing in front of him he began to walk after his nephew. "It was nice to meet you, Fuji Syuusuke." He said drawing out the kid's name. "I look forward to meeting with you again in the future." He said a glint in his eye as he turned back around to chase after his nephew's back. "As do I." said Fuji, his eyes open as he watched Ryoma and the three men get in a limo and drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry! I know that I said probably a week which stretched to two and then I think three I'm not exactly sure. I don't really have any excuses it just took longer then expected. Hope you enjoy and everyone has a happy holiday...8 days and counting until Christmas! Have fun reading! :) (Oh and also...once again I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters or story lines in it but everything else unless mentioned differently are mine...OK I'll stop bothering you now on to the story!)_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Ne, look at that, Oishi!" exclaimed an excited Kikumaru. Oishi and the remaining regulars looked up in time to see Ryoma get into a limo with three other men in suits. "Ochibi just got in a limo with some suspicious looking people nya!" said Eiji looking around at his fellow team members as the limo sped off and out of their view.

Hearing Eiji and the other regulars behind him Fuji closed his eyes and turned to his teammates. "Do you know who Ryoma just left with, Fuji?" demanded Tezuka. "Hmm, the one is Ryoma's uncle. As for the other two, we haven't been introduced yet." Stated Fuji as his façade dropped slightly, a sliver of his blue eyes visible before he quickly closed them again. The others tensed as he opened his eyes; even closing them again had not taken away the dark aura emanating from him. Fuji turned, sighing internally as he realized he would not be able to keep up his façade for much longer today. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Shivering from the atmosphere left behind by their tensai the others made their way to the clubroom. "Hey, did something happen to Fuji?" asked Momo as he pulled the towel back and forth over his head to dry his hair after he got out of the shower. The others looked around, sharing questioning glances. "I don't know." Said Taka, shaking his head. "He wasn't himself today, he was completely distracted even in his game he had two faults. He's never done that before." Silence greeted the statement. It seemed no one wanted to think about what it was that could cause the sadistic Fuji to be so distracted.

"Hmm…I wonder if Echizen-kun knows something." Muttered Oishi to himself as he looked at the floor; having finished dressing he was waiting for Eiji who seemed to have forgotten he was getting dressed as he stared off into the distance likely wondering what had happened to his friend. "What would make you think Echizen-kun would know?" asked Inui. "Oh, it's probably nothing." Said Oishi as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he had unknowingly spoken his thoughts out loud. "Ne, what do mean Oishi!" admonished Eiji who had apparently come out of his stupor and was now standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. "Eiji..." said a slightly blushing Oishi as he looked up at his shirtless doubles partner. "We're trying to figure out what's wrong with our friend. If you think you might know something then speak up." Continued Eiji completely oblivious to his partner's reaction.

"Well," Oishi began to explain, looking back and forth between Eiji and Inui, "I was walking to the water fountain after our match and Fuji passed me. He seemed a little different then he had during his match against Momo and Taka."

"Different?" interrupted Inui, notebook in hand. "Yeah, not like his normal self but not as distracted as he had been during his match." Replied Oishi who continued as Inui added more data to his notebook. "I didn't think anything of it since he's been acting strange since practice started today; but when I got to the water fountains, Echizen-kun was there. He looked shocked and he was even blushing. He probably wouldn't have even noticed I was standing there if I hadn't said something to him."

The room was silent except for the sound of pen on paper as Inui quickly wrote everything Oishi had just said and compared it to the previous data he had on the two in question. Completely immersed in his data analysis he turned to walk from the room stopping when he realized Eiji blocked his path. "Mo, Inui what did you figure out?" asked Eiji, clearly concerned now not just for Fuji but for his little chibi as well. "Hmm…Se-cr-et." He said as he moved to walk around the red head.

"Sadaharu." Stated a commanding voice, causing the data player to stop before reaching the door. Everyone turned to look back at the usually stoic captain who was looking intently at Inui. "I don't want whatever is causing Fuji's change in behavior to affect the rest of this team. It's our job to guide him on the right path if there is something bothering him. What is it you know?" commanded Tezuka.

Inui chuckled darkly, pushing his glasses up he turned to face his team members. "The data is irrefutable" said Inui, pausing he let the silence drag out as everyone waited for him to continue; "The probability is 99.3% that Fuji is in love with Ryoma and 85% that Ryoma has become aware of this."

Ryoma sank down into the leather seat of the limo. Despite his determination not to think about what had occurred between him and Fuji it was proving impossible. He was fairly certain that Fuji was not mad at him and now that he looked back on it, he had caught Fuji staring at him multiple times in the last few weeks. Ryoma's breath hitched as his thoughts strayed unbidden to his sempai's cerulean eyes. He could still feel the heat of them on him and despite his best efforts to the contrary he recognized the desire that was held in those eyes. He sighed as he realized that he should have seen this earlier. He had never thought to ponder it before, after all this was Fuji, the enigma that continually made people question the thoughts that he was hiding behind his almost constantly closed eyes. No one ever knew what Fuji was thinking and after a while he had stopped at trying to guess. Now that he recognized Fuji desired him he sent himself a mental glare for not realizing earlier, that just left him with a million more questions. Like why for example.

'Hmm…Fuji sempai is well known for his sadistic tendencies. He'll agree to date someone who's confessed to him just out of sheer boredom and makes no secret about the fact that he's not into serious relationships. I never really pay attention to Horio and the other ichinen but I think I remember them saying a few weeks ago that Fuji had broken it off with whomever it was he was dating after he felt they got too serious. I don't know how long he has been looking at me before I started catching his stares, but if it was after he broke up with his girlfriend…' Ryoma frowned as he felt his already wrecked emotions grow cold. 'Did his desire for me stem from an actual liking or was he just bored and sexually frustrated?' Ryoma considered, exasperated by his train of thought. 'Was he just looking for someone to play with when he kissed me?' his breathe catching in his throat as he blushed at the last part. 'Forget Fuji's intentions,' thought Ryoma; 'more importantly why do I keep blushing every time I think of the k-i-ss?'

Pulling his cap lower on his head he came to the conclusion that it was a natural reaction to his first real kiss (kindergarten hardly counted), of course he'd react to it. Thinking of that, he realized he was actually sort of angry that Fuji had thought that he would get away at playing with him like that. 'I'm so getting him back for this' he thought, smirking. Potential plans of retaliation flicked through his mind as he stifled a yawn. Still smirking he decided to take a nap for the rest of the drive; all that thinking piled onto what happened today had made him really tired.

Ryoma's uncle watched as various emotions flitted over Ryoma's face before the display ended with him settling down with his usual smirk. His curiousness and suspicions about the boy he had met in front of the clubroom increased. He had seen the way his nephew had acted when he had run into Fuji and had no doubt that his current attitude was also correlated with the older kid. "You know that kid, Ryoma?" questioned his uncle looking at his nephew as he took the cap, which Ryoma had just lowered even further over his head, to gauge his reaction. "Uncle!" shouted Ryoma in a delayed reaction at being caught unaware as he moved to grab his cap back. "Now, now Ryoma calm down!" laughed his uncle as he placed a hand on Ryoma's head keeping him from coming any closer to his beloved hat as Ryoma flailed trying to get around him.

With and indignant huff Ryoma smacked his hand away as he sat back in his seat, arms folded as he glared at his uncle. "So that boy, Fuji Syuusuke, how do you know him?" he asked again while looking amusedly at his cute young nephew who was currently glaring at him as he twirled the cap in his hand. He knew he was angering his nephew but he just couldn't help but tease him.

"Fuji sempai is the tensai of our tennis team." Ryoma replied looking away from his uncle so that he wouldn't be able to make out any of his emotions. He knew his reaction to running into Fuji had not go unnoticed by his uncle and recalled the way they had been sizing each other up when he had finally exited the club room.

"Tensai huh…what kind of person is he?" looking at Ryoma in order to analyze his reaction. Ryoma's reaction to this Fuji guy had not escaped him and Fuji's clear distrust of him made him wonder about Ryoma's relation with the upper classman.

Ryoma let the silence stretch as he pondered the answer to his uncle's question. Fuji was a secretive person and the more he thought about it he really didn't know very much about his sempai. His knowledge of Fuji consisted of an obsession for spicy food, his genius on the tennis courts, and his protective nature over those who were close to him particularly his brother.

"He's a sadist." Ryoma replied emotionlessly grabbing his hat out of his uncle's hand as he took advantage over his uncle's shock to his answer. Ryoma placed the cap back on his head, looking at his uncle with distrust as he began to laugh. Shaking his head and wondering about the sanity of his uncle he grabbed his bag and made for the limo's door which Nathanial, one of his uncle's bodyguards, was holding open for him. "Give my regards to your mother, I have somewhere to be today but I'll stop by and see her tomorrow." His uncle stated after finally catching his breath as he watched his nephew climb out in front of his house. "Ouis" replied Ryoma lifting his hand in place of a goodbye without turning; he heard the door shut and the limo take off as he reached the doorway to his house.

"A genius and a sadist." Uncle smiled thinking after the unexpected and very blunt reply. He wasn't surprised at all by Ryoma's bluntness and shouldn't have really been surprised about the description of the boy he had met in front of the tennis clubroom. After all, it had been quite evident by the look in the boy's eyes that not only was he intelligent but also had a strength that clearly showed that he could be violent and enjoy it if need be. "Seth." Uncle said looking to the bodyguard on his left, his smile gone. "I want all the information you can find on this Fuji Syuusuke."

* * *

><p><em>Well that is it for this chapter...hope to have the next one up way sooner then this one was. Once again sorry for the wait I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Important note I am changing the rating to M just to be on the safe side I apologize if this inconveniences you. _**_I do not own PoT or the characters in it other characters and this storyline I do own unless otherwise stated. Hopefully I will have a new chapter within the week but school started back up so who knows. I hope you guys enjoy and have fun reading :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kicking off his shoes Ryoma said a quiet "Todaima" just in case his mom was home hoping it wasn't loud enough for his idiot dad to take notice if he was already in. Not hearing a reply he walked quickly up the stairs to his room and closing the door he left it cracked open just enough for a cat to get through then dropped his bag and plopped face first onto his bed, heaving a sigh.

It had been a long day and though he wasn't exactly thinking about anything he could feel his mind going in a million different directions. Closing his eyes he decided that a nap would be the best remedy and though he doubted that he would be able to fall asleep with the state his mind was in his breathing slowed and the room was soon filled with the soft sound of breathing with the occasional snore.

'_Fuji turned a smoldering gaze on Ryoma causing his breath to quicken as he took a step backwards only to gasp in surprise as he ran into someone behind him. Unable to tear his eyes from the intense cerulean blues that were slowly getting closer and closer; he felt a chill run through him as he felt the hands of the person behind him glide softly over his waist and then up his shirt. The touch causing shocks to run through his body as he forced himself to turn from his grinning sempai. Turning fully around he looked up to see the same face he had just turned from looking back at him; 'but what, how was that possible Fuji sempai was just…' hearing the familiar chuckle behind him as he looked at the Fuji in front of him he could feel his confusion and the heat in his body rise simultaneously. "Wha…" he began to ask before predatory lips captured his own making the question die in his throat in a gasp as Fuji's tongue slid into his open mouth. Tensing, his wrists were caught in a manacle like grip before he could push him away in surprise. Feeling a body press up against his back as a tongue continued its hot exploration of his mouth he felt the sensations running through him increase exponentially. "Saa, Ryoma chan wanna play a game?" the breathy question tickling the sensitive skin on the side of his neck as the Fuji behind him took up the other Fuji's previous ministrations of sliding his hand beneath his shirt and tracing designs on his bare skin. He began to feel light headed from the kiss before the Fuji in front him pulled back and placed a hand on his chin forcing him to look him in his eyes. Eyes filled with desire devoured him as Fuji opened his mouth as if to speak "MEOW" 'huh?' Ryoma looked at him confused as he heard the sound repeated by the Fuji behind him who had stopped his ministrations "MEOW!"'_

"Aaaahhh!" Ryoma shouted as he bolted up from his dream to the feel of claws on his… well lets just say it was unpleasant. "Karupin!" he admonished grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his beloved cat that was now fleeing the room. Laying in a fetal position Ryoma struggled to get his breath under control and rid himself of more then one sensation that was still pooling around his nether regions. 'Stupid Fuji giving me weird dreams and stupid Karupin what was he thinking?' he grumbled in his head as he moved from his room to the bathroom across the hall, 'I need a shower.'

Stepping out of the shower he heard someone knock on the bathroom door. "Ryoma kun supper is ready" Nanako called out. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Ryoma replied as he as he took in a few deep breaths and began to towel himself off. The shower has helped immensely the rumbling in his stomach causing him to quicken his pace; he had worked up an appetite his nerves from earlier keeping him from noticing it before he smelt the food from the kitchen below.

Arriving downstairs he saw that his family had already begun eating. "About time you joined us brat." Ryoma kept himself from rolling his eyes, his father's childish antics were not something new and the best way to annoy him was to ignore him. Sitting down he grabbed a plate and began to fill it with the food sitting on the table. "How was your day honey?" his mom looked at him smiling knowing only too well that he was purposely annoying his father.

Putting his hands together he said a quick "itadakimasu" before he answered. "Fine." He replied as he began to shove food in his mouth. "Oi, your mother asked how your day was and all you say is fine…fine he says." Swinging his chopsticks around while he continued to agonize his son, "Aa!" his father shouted causing everyone who had previously been ignoring him to look at him in surprise. "I know… you kissed a girl didn't you! Look at that blush Kaa-san he's finally gone and kissed a girl! Who is she? I bet she's a real hotty with a nice pair of…"

"Anata!" Rinko raised her voice chiding her husband whose antics had gone a little to far. Meanwhile Ryoma's face had morphed from one of embarrassment at his father's unwittingly close guess to a glare, that he was currently concentrating at his food, from the fact that he had reacted to his father's accusations; which he mentally reproached himself should not have caught him so off guard as they occurred nearly every day. Nanako, who had watched the exchange take place, couldn't hold back her curiosity at Ryoma's reaction and was just as surprised at everyone else that Nanjiroh's antics were even remotely correct. "So, who is she?" she directed at Ryoma interrupting the still babbling Nanjiroh and they all turned to look at Ryoma.

"Hmm…no one." Ryoma replied as he began to eat again. "You can't hide it from us kiddo that blush was…"

"I saw Uncle today." Cut off Ryoma knowing the reaction it would cause, not really caring as long as they could drop the current topic of conversation. Nanjiroh's rambling cut off abruptly as everyone in the kitchen other then Ryoma froze in shock at his words. He wasn't sure why, for as long as he could remember his dad had been dead set against his uncle. It had caused a few fights between his dad and mom; Uncle was her brother and though she apparently knew the reason his dad disliked his uncle she would never say.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here!" his father shouted nearly jumping out of his seat as he looked at Rinko for an answer. Looking flustered, confused, and a little angry with her husband she replied "Well, I assure you I don't know… he didn't say anything to me about coming to Japan."

"He said he had some business to attend to and that he would come and see you tomorrow." Ryoma stated quickly. He had mentioned Uncle because he wanted to end the previous conversation but that didn't mean he wanted his parents to start fighting over it. "Business!" Nanjiroh snorted with a sneer. "Anata." Rinko said warningly. "Don't anata me woman. I don't want him anywhere near my son! Ryoma you're not to go anywhere with him do you understand." His father ordered.

Pushing away from the table he said he would be in his room as Rinko and Nanjiroh started to full out argue, Nanako having already slipped away from the room without anyone noticing. Reaching his room Ryoma scooped up his cat and held him against his chest as he sprawled out in his bed. He was feeling slightly guilty about causing his parents to argue but thinking back to the previous topic of conversation he cringed acknowledging that despite his guilty conscience it was worth it…probably.

Ryoma grumbled into his pillow as he swiped his hand at the offending alarm clock; it was too early. Falling almost instantly back to sleep Ryoma jumped lightly as something woke him up again annoyed thinking that he must have hit the snooze rather then off button he swiped at his alarm clock with slightly more vigor causing it to fly off of the nightstand and onto the floor with a crash. Moaning he grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head determined to once again go back to sleep.

"Oi, seishounen! Wake up!" shouted Nanjiroh as he none to quietly burst into his son's room. "I know you could hear me calling for you earlier brat." Smirking at the sight of his son glaring at him from under the pillow Ryoma had lifted for the sole purpose of displaying his unhappiness at having been woken up so early.

"What time is it?" asked Ryoma accusingly. He had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't his alarm clock that had woken him up twice earlier, meaning it was even earlier then he needed to get up to make it to school. "4:30" was the succinct reply as Ryoma's tennis bag landed on top of him. "Now get up it's a good morning for a tennis match." Ryoma moved to pull his covers back over his head, "Unless you want to go back to your kissy kissy dreams with that lovely girl that you're wooing."

"Ugggh Baka Oyaji!" Ryoma shouted as he threw his pillow at his father's retreating figure. "Waaaa... my son is still mada mada!" Yelled Nanjiroh in one of his stupid voices as he dodged the pillow snickering as he ran back down the hallway. Plopping back on his bed Ryoma yawned, throwing his arm over his eyes he angrily wondered how he had been stuck with such a stupid father.

* * *

><p><em>Ok that's it for now. Hope you all liked it. You probably won't get another chapter for about two weeks unless I'm struck with sudden inspiration. That being said if you have any ideas on how Ryoma is going to get back at Fuji for 'playing with him' feel free to PM me and I might put it into the story :) Well hope you guys enjoyed...till next time! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

Racket in hand Ryoma made his way to the tennis court on the temple grounds. It was still dark out and not for the first time did Ryoma question his sanity for listening to his idiotic father. As he reached the court he began to stretch ignoring his father who was lying on the court ground and staring up at the sky. Ryoma wasn't happy about having to wake up so early just for his dad's whim and wasn't planning on going easy on him; not that it would matter, he had never managed to best his father in a game before but that didn't mean he wouldn't play his best. He would beat his old man someday.

"Which?" Ryoma asked as he spun the racket head on the ground. "Smooth" replied Nanjiroh as he began to get off the ground brushing the dirt off the backside of his monk's garb. Ryoma looked up at his dad wondering what caused the idiotic father from earlier to have become so serious, he almost never got serious during one of their matches. 'Oh well, he's still an idiot, best not to dwell on it.' Thought Ryoma as he looked down and glared at the racket.

"Smooth, your serve boy." Commented Nanjiroh as he walked away from the net with he racket slung over his shoulder. Glaring at his father's back he picked up his racket and walked to the baseline to serve. He knew his dad was goading him but it wasn't like it was unexpected, his father had never started out serving even when he got to choose and Ryoma wasn't stupid enough to give it to him when he got to choose.

Bouncing the ball a few times he threw it into the air gripping his racket in his right hand tighter the racket hit the ball sending it flying with pinpoint accuracy into the other side of the court. He readied for the return knowing that his twist serve would be easily returned. They volleyed back and forth for a while before the ball flew past him in a blur of yellow.

The game continued like this for a while as Ryoma contemplated the silence that the match was being held in, none of his father's usual annoying banter graced the courts and Ryoma found it quite odd to say the least. He always teased him while they were playing a match with each other… well he did the same thing with anything else in Ryoma's life really. It was like an unspoken rule that when they played Nanjiroh would goad him, Ryoma would tell him to shut up and play seriously, and his father would laugh at him telling him he was a hundred years to early to be telling him to play seriously and then Ryoma would lose, covered in sweat and feeling a strange mix of being tired and energized, coming out of it with even more determination then he started with to one day beat baka oyaji.

"So are you going to stay silent or are you going to tell me the real reason you called me out here so early?" asked he Ryoma as he returned a hit that had been directed to the opposite side of the court than he had been on previously.

Looking up at his son Nanjiroh started laughing as he returned the ball so quickly that it was nearly invisible as it whizzed past his son's head hitting the baseline and flying off into the temple grounds before Ryoma could even move. "What?! Am I not aloud to want to play a game with you, brat?" asked his father dramatically while clutching his chest and feigning being upset. "Are you too old to want to play with such a handsome man now huh, huh?!"

Ryoma straightened up from the position he had frozen in when the shock from the speed of the ball had caused him to be unable to move. Glaring at his dad he silently wondered how his father had come up with such an absurd question. Sighing, Ryoma placed his racket on his shoulder and turned to leave his father to his own childish antics; the sun was beginning to come over the horizon, they had been playing for hours and he still had to get ready for morning practice.

"Seishounen." The laughter gone from his voice Ryoma turned to face his father, lifting an eyebrow clearly questioning whether Nanjiroh was ready to act like an adult and tell him what was on his mind. "I know you don't understand why, but I need you to believe me when I tell you not to trust that uncle of yours. Don't go anywhere with him; I want your word."

Instead of replying Ryoma just nodded once before turning and heading back to the house; he knew he would get nowhere in questioning his father, he had never answered him before and there was no point in pushing it now. From his memories he could never remember his uncle being anything other then good to him, spoiling even. If anything he reminded him of his father more then anyone else he had ever met. He wasn't blind or naïve; he knew his uncle was likely involved in something that wasn't quite legal considering the armed bodyguards that went everywhere with him but he never felt unsafe with him. Sighing again, he wondered for perhaps the millionth time, why everything in life couldn't be like tennis.

Yawning, Ryoma headed for the shower sighing as he realized that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep before he had to head off for practice.

Throwing on his shoes Ryoma ran out of his house with his bag slung over his shoulder just as Momo passed by on his bike. "Yo Ryoma! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" He shouted as Ryoma ran to his sempai who had slowed down enough for him to jump on the back of the bike. "Running late as always!" Momo shouted behind him with a snicker. "Same goes for you Momo Senpai." Replied Ryoma as he stifled a yawn.

Pulling up to the school Ryoma jumped off the bike as Momo made his way to the bike racks. "Hey! Ryoma! What for me!" Momo shouted at his back as he ran to catch up with his kohai. Running so as not to be late for practice, Momo followed Ryoma into the clubhouse, slowing slightly when he realized they had made it five minutes before practice was scheduled to start. Ryoma had noticed this too as he had also slowed down; he was taking deep breaths as he opened his bag and began to change for practice.

Still changing, Momo stared intently at his best friend as he remembered the discussion in the clubhouse yesterday.

_"Eeeeeeh!" shouted the collection of tennis regulars in the clubhouse sans Tezuka who remained as stoic as ever and Kaido who blushed and 'fssshed' turning his head away from the other regulars' view._

_ "Fujiko likes Ochibi! Exclaimed Kikumaru while he jumped up and down with a ridiculous smile on his face._

_ Oishi just looked at Kikumaru a blush on his face as he tried to calm his doubles partner down. "Maa Eiji calm down. This isn't something we should just assume. If it is true I doubt they would want us gossiping about it." Going into mother hen mode, he was worried that Fuji and Ryoma would be upset if they knew they were talking about them like this._

_ "The possibility that my data is incorrect is less then five percent." Inui commented pushing up his glasses as he began to record the regulars' reactions down in his notebook. "The only reason it is that high is because there is always the possibility of Fuji acting like this on purpose to mess with all of us. Also Ryoma while intelligent, can be quite dense, if Fuji didn't outright state his intentions there is the possibility that he has misread Fuji's actions."_

_ "Hmm…that sounds more like Echizen; the boy is so dense when it comes to anything other then tennis." Stated Momo smiling fondly as he looked down at the ground._

_ "What! That would be so sad nya!" shouted Eiji gripping onto his doubles partner. "We have to make sure they get together; they would make such a cute couple ne."_

_ "I would also like to see them together, but maybe we shouldn't involve ourselves. What if we mess something up and they don't end up together because of us?" asked Kawamura shifting uncomfortably at the thought of messing up Fuji and Ryoma's relationship._

_ "What do you think Tezuka Buchou?" asked Inui, eager to get data on how their captain was taking this news, as he was unable to read his reaction like he could the others._

_"We will leave them alone for now. If their behavior continues to affect the team then we'll have to confront them about it." Tezuka stated, his stoic demeanor letting nothing show on how he felt personally on the matter. They all nodded their agreement and began to leave the clubroom; they couldn't wait until they got to practice tomorrow to see the two in question and how they would interact with each other._

"Ne, Ryoma, who were those guys you went home with yesterday?" asked Momo coming out of his recollection he turned and finished putting on his clothes. "Ryoma?" Momo questioned thinking his kohai was spacing out since he failed to reply. Turning around he was met with an empty clubroom, Ryoma had left while he was thinking about yesterday's events. "Shit!" he exclaimed running outside he ran to the group of regulars that had gathered on the court.

"You're late Momoshiro. 30 laps." Tezuka commanded as he turned around from where he had been talking with Ryuzaki Sensei. "Hai." he replied dejectedly, glaring lightly at Ryoma's smirk as he took off around the courts.

'Hmm…my Senpai have been acting really strange today.' Thought Ryoma, looking suspiciously at the group that was heading for the clubroom. At first he had written it off as paranoia; he had been on edge from his match with his dad and the anxiety from the thought of seeing Fuji was something he had tried and failed to shut out of his mind. He thought it was this paranoia that made him imagine that they were staring at him throughout the warm up before practice, Momo had even been late for staring at him instead of getting dressed when they had been in the clubroom, though he admittedly looked more lost in thought then outright staring at him. As soon as he was ready to write it off as his mind playing tricks on him Kikumaru Senpai had glomped him and started a barrage of questions that had ended in his Senpai questioning him about his sexual preference. As if that wasn't strange enough, the question was met with a horrified looking Oishi while Kaidoh and Momo grabbed Eiji and pulled him off of him, Kaidoh 'fssshed' and said something along the lines of Kikumaru being an idiot who is unable to keep anything secret, Momo just shushed him as he looked as if he were extremely uncomfortable.

Though Ryoma often pretended to be oblivious to certain things around him he was by no means stupid, he simply enjoyed messing with his Sempai and had been taught that it's normally best if those around you underestimate you. He pulled down his cap to hide the blush that threatened to appear when he thought about what could be causing the other regulars to act so strangely. He hoped they didn't know about what occurred between him and Fuji because for one it was none of their business and mostly because he still had no idea what occurred between him and Fuji and he shuddered at the images running through his mind at the possible conclusions his Sempai had come up with.

Of course some of this may have been cleared up today if Fuji had even bothered to show up to practice; but then again knowing Fuji he probably would have just complicated everything for his own shear amusement and left everyone more confused then they were now. 'Stupid sadist, how could he have kissed me and then not even bother to show up the next day?!' Ryoma thought with a pout as he headed for the locker room.


End file.
